<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisálida by bravewhenfearful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558723">Crisálida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful'>bravewhenfearful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Species (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Control, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Soulmates, Teratophilia, Top Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los outsiders han vivido entre los humanos desde hace unas decadas sin que estos  tuviesen idea. Recientemente  han surgido conflictos entre humanos y outsiders que han  llevado a Jack a investigar. Sin embargo el "embajador" se reusa a hablar con nadie que no sea Will Graham, quien ignora su existencia hasta que Jack lo busca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts">LoveHonorCookie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* indica comunicacion telepática*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will conducía en su vehiculo por la ciudad . Iba en dirección a su casa. La noche estaba cayendo. Nervios inexplicables se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Corrían a través de su sangre avisándole.. llenándolo de anticipación. Escalofríos cubrieron la piel de sus antebrazos. </p><p>Algo iba a pasar...algo grande.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Will aceleró el auto no pararía aún si alguien se cruzaba en su camino. Debía llegar a Wolftrap. Al menos ahí tenía una escopeta y municiones. Estaría en su terreno aunque vinieran por él. Podía ocultarse en el sótano durante un mes con las provisiones que tenía en casa o podría cazar si era necesario. Al menos hasta que ayuda llegara y pudiese volver a ver a Jack.</p><p>....Minutos antes...</p><p> </p><p>El celular sonaba en la consola del auto. Wil activó el speaker. Era Jack.</p><p>-"Will! Dónde estás?..Es una caos por todas partes.. estás bien?...vienes para acá?.."<br/>
-"No, voy a casa. Allá tengo una escopeta y una jauria de perros..no voy a volver a la academia. Jack la ciudad es un caos total..encierrense en el edificio y estén listos para lo que sea. Pero no dispares..no te lastimaran..usa..usa somníferos o algo así.. que sean muy potentes."</p><p>Will sudaba profusamente. Su pie no soltaba el acelerador. Quería llegar lo antes posible..se sentiría más seguro en su casa que en la carretera..</p><p>-"De que demonios hablas?...los malditos están secuestrando por la fuerza a la gente!.. A que te refieres con que no dispare?...les volaré la cabeza si se acercan!!..".</p><p>Will se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Sus dedos temblaban. Después de lo que había visto aun no estaba seguro si las cosas volverían a la normalidad o no...eso esperaba.</p><p>-"Escúchame Jack, se que se ve mal..pero no es lo que parece. No les hacen daño .Son personas que conocen..yo vi..se se estan apareando con personas que los conocen. No tocan a quien ya tiene pareja..y ten cuidado..puede ser cualquiera.. tienen más tiempo aquí de lo que creíamos."..</p><p>Jack se escuchaba alterado al otro lado de la linea. De repente empezó a gritar. Will se mordió los labios..ya era tarde. Debía ser alguien del laboratorio. Escuchó los gritos de Jack y se forzó a si mismo a pensar "Calma..no los mataran..los dejaran ir después de.."</p><p>-"ZELLER?!...ZELLER QUE HACES.?. DÉJALO.. SUÉLTALO...JIMMYYYY!!"..</p><p>La llamada se desconectó después de que escuchó un par de disparos. Will apretó el volante del auto con fuerza. </p><p>Recordaba como en su camino habia visto a una pareja de ancianos correr hacia un oficial de policia que los había visto con la mirada vacia y luego empezaba a correr como si fuese un corredor profesional..Era uno de ellos.. Mientras gritos y llanto surgía al rededor de la pareja de ancianos que se abrazaban de rodillas en el pavimento, nada les pasó. Nadie los lastimó, ni les ponían atención. </p><p>La tasa de café que Will tomaba quedó suspendida solo rosando sus labios, mientras miraba desde su auto durante la luz roja. </p><p>Otra pareja caminaba de la mano al otro lado de la calle. Uno de los hombres se detuvo y su rostro mostró una expresion vacía justo después. Su pareja parecía preguntarle qué pasaba y halaba de la mano que aaú los conectaba. El sujeto se giró hacia él y lo cargó en brazos, mientras gruñía ruidosamente.</p><p>Will arrojó el café por la ventana. Will empezó a seguirlos  según le permitio el tráfico.</p><p>Los vió entrar a una casa de un suburbio. El  hombre que había abducido a su pareja era un "outsider".Will estaba seguro. Tomó su arma y bajó del vehiculo para acercarse en silencio a la casa. Se pegó a una de las paredes del jardín y se asomó por la ventana. </p><p>El outsider tenía la piel completamente negra y unos cuernos de reno salían de su cabello. Sus ojos eran blancos. No le estaba haciendo daño a su pareja. Aunque éste ultimo grito por unos segundos por el miedo. Despues se relajó.</p><p>Will se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Debía asegurarse al mebos de que nn lo matara posteriormente. Después de varios minutos cargados de silencio volvió a asomarse. El hombre más bajo descansaba en el sofa. Cubierto con una manta. Parecía dormido. No pudo ver al outsider.</p><p><br/>
Despues de unos minutos volvió. Will los observó interactuar por unos minutos. Luego decidió regresar a su vehículo.</p><p><br/>
*<br/>
Will trató de comunicarse en varias ocasiones con Hannibal, pero no pudo. No contestaba  sus llamados. Había una especie de silencio radial. Llegó a casa sin contratiempos.</p><p>Dejó salir a los perros y se sentó a beber un poco de whiskey. Se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta. su escopeta  cargada descansaba a su lado en la silla. Esperaba pronto la llamada de Jack. Se relajó pensando que después de todo no sería una víctima. </p><p>Empezaba a cerrar los ojos por el sueño cuando escuchó la voz de Hannibal en su mente.</p><p><br/>
-*Will..*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se mordia los labios tratando de calmar sus respiración. Había corrido  demasiado. Al menos la bestia no había lastimado a los perros. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la escopeta. La madera del tronco detrás del que se ocultaba le raspaba la piel a traves de su camisa de fanela.</p><p>Sus oidos estaban atentos a cualquier ruido. Miró por un segundo la luna llena en el cielo. Percibió la presencia aercandose gracias a  su conexión antes de siquiera poder verla.</p><p>Una gota de sudor cayo lentamente desde su sien hasta su mandíbula. Su celular empezó a sonar.</p><p>-"Mierda"..</p><p>Delataria su escondite. Penso que seguro era Jack. Vio  el id del llamante. Era él. Contestó sin pensar.</p><p>-"Will.. estás bien?..."</p><p>-"Jack.. no sé que pasó solo se que algo detonó este frenesí y ahora todos los outsiders estan copulando  con humanos...y..  oh Dios!.."</p><p>-"Will??!.."</p><p>Unos ojos blancos reflectantes lo miraban a unos metros delante de él. El celular crujió un poco en la mano de Will. Estaba aterrado..</p><p>La bestia se avalanzo sobre él  antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y lo tomó por la cintura. Se lo echó al hombro y empezó a correr. El celular de Will cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.</p><p>-"..Ahhh..Jack!...JAAACK!..."..</p><p>Jack escuchó sus gritos alejándose..ya era tarde.</p><p>Dónde antes hubo un poco de esperanza de que Will fuera una de las exepciones... ahora solo había resignación. Jack se dejó caer sobre la silla de su oficina. Podía imaginar perfectamente cual outsider era el responsable de su abducción. Desde el inicio fue claro el interés.. los regalos y las cenas. Era claro ahora que no era interes profesional o científico.</p><p>Jack lo había obviado con tal de seguir con la colaboración entre especies. Su puño conectó secamente con la superficie de su escritorio. Suspiró.</p><p>Beverly colocó un taza de cafe frente a él. Jack no levantó la cabeza de sus manos. La mitad de los cadetes de la academia, Jimmy y ahora Will..Sería una larga noche...</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
....8 semanas antes..</p><p><br/>
-"No habla con nadie hace unos meses..no ha tratado de escapar tampoco..De lo poco que logramos obtener es que él es el "embajador" y que no le gusta el nombre que les hemos puesto a los suyos..."<br/>
-"Por qué me llamaste?..Pudiste llamar a Bloom. Estoy seguro que fue tu primera opción.."</p><p>Dijo Will, mientras observaba a Jack Crawford, jefe de la división a cargo del estudio e interacción entre humanos y outsiders del FBI.</p><p>-"El lo pidió.."<br/>
-"Cómo?...Dijiste que no habla hace meses".<br/>
-"Lo escribió en un papel que le entregó a la doctora Bloom...Fue su única interacción y luego prosiguió a volver a ignorarnos.."</p><p>La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del profesor.</p><p>-"Oh.!."..</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Will entró al resinto especial abovedado en el que mantenían al "embajador", caminando dos pasos detras de Jack. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Nadie había tenido idea de que habian llegado a nuestro planeta desde hacía unas decadas hasta que los conflictos empezaron. </p><p>Para Jack era cuestión de estudiarlos y determinar si representarían una amenaza a largo plazo y averiguar si tenían alguna debilidad. </p><p>Will pudo ver que era igual a un humano, excepto por la inquietante mirada y el color rojizo de sus ojos. Era alto, atletico, hombros anchos y facciones de realeza. Su cabello liso caía sobre su frente, reflejando luces plateadas y rubias. En pocas palabras Will pensó que era atractivo... Olía a peligro.</p><p>Jack se apartó hacia un lado. No dijo nada. Solo observaba al outsider esperando una reacción.</p><p>En cuanto al outsider, éste caminó acercándose a la barrera traslucida para verlos mejor. Y la cosa más interesante  en meses de cautiverio, pasó.</p><p>Empezó a ronronear en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Will. </p><p>Will se detuvo y un escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sintió una sensación extraña . Como si el sonido de agua de un riachuelo se escuchara en su mente por unos segundos, dejando tras de sí frescura y energias renovadas. Era..y eso lo desconcertaba aun mmá...agradable.</p><p>Escuchó una voz en su mente.</p><p>-*William Graham...Es un placer .*</p><p>Will asintió y trato de pensar en su respuesta. Jack los observaba. De vez en cuando uno bajaba la cabeza asintiendo y el otro sonreía temiblemente..Unos segundos pasaron y Jack estuvo seguro de que se comunicaban telepáticamente.</p><p>Will se giró hacia Jack. Su voz clara en el resinto , recorrió las paredes antes envueltas en silencio espectral.</p><p>-"Su nombre es Hannibal Lecter..los representa..dice que.. vienen en paz.."<br/>
-"Eso lo decidieremos nosotros.."</p><p>Contestó impaciente Jack. Will se giró hacia a el outsider y le contestó fastidiado.</p><p>-"No lo dije con sarcasmo.."</p><p>Hannibal solo sonrió y sin esfuerzo, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes atravesó la barrera traslucitr que los dividía. Era como si estuviese hecho de eter por la manera tan fácil con que atravesó la materia sin modificar su estructura.</p><p>Will y Jack estaban atónitos.</p><p>Hannibal se dirigió a Jack. Sus manos  detras de su espalda, mientras permanecía de pie a unos metros del hombre.</p><p>-"Con gusto ayudaré a nuestro amigo Will a resolver los casos de conflicto entre nuestras especies.. será un placer trabajar juntos.."</p><p>Esto último lo dijo en un tono que a Will le pareció lascivo. Se sintió incómodo con la atención del extraterrestre. Aclaró su garganta y miró a otro lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Presente..</p><p>Will entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Sus brazos estaban siendo sostenidos por manos oscuras que terminaban en garras. Sus rodillas parecían no ticar la cama por la facilidad con la que era maniobrado su cuerpo.</p><p>Sus ojos se abriaa y cerraban perezosamente. Su mente aún sumida en una niebla,  que  abotagaba sus sentidos. No sabía que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo del bosque.</p><p>Su cabello alborotado por la extenuante  situación, estaba lleno de sudor. Los rizos rebotaban en su frente y suspiros de placer salían de sus labios con cada penetración de la bestia.</p><p>En un momento el miembro del mostruo rozó su próstata y Will gimió sin control. Un gruñido de placer broto de la boca llena de dientes afilados. Desde ese momento no dejó de atacar deliciosamente el bulbo de nervios con la punta de su anormal pene.</p><p>-"ahhh...hhaaa...mm"..</p><p>Ante los gemidos de placer de Will el monstruo se detuvo unos segundos, solo para girar al pobre humano y acomodarlo de espaldas sobre la cama.</p><p>Will pudo ver, gracias a la luz artificial de su lámpara de noche, el rostro del outsider que en ese momebto volvía a penetrarlo.</p><p>Pómulos afilados y labios generosos que escondían detrás mortales  filas de afilados y apretados dientes. Cabellos rubios cenizos que eran la base de una corona de astas. Una cornamenta de ébano. Cuerpo atlético y alargado por unos  centimetros más que los de su disfraz humanoide. Las facciones familiares que Will deseó acariciar en ese momento.<br/>
Pero sus manos estaba sobre su cabeza, siendo retenidas por una de las garras del mostruo.</p><p>Hannibal lo penetraba sin descanso. Will giró su cabeza a un lado. El reloj de su mesa de noche decía que habían pasado dos horas desde que inició la cópula.</p><p>Will suspiró. Había terminado tantas veces que no recordaría du nombre si no fuera por la voz en su cabeza que susurraba *William..* una y otra vez entre cada descarga de calida semilla en su interior.<br/>
Gimió al sentir aproximándose su siguiente orgasmos. La bestia se inclinó imposiblemente, doblándose con tanta flexibilidad que su rostro estuvo cerca de su pecho.</p><p>Una lengua muy larga y negra salió de entre los dientes del alienígena. Lamió una de sus tetillas hasta dejarla muy erecta y rojiza. Era tan suava...se sentía como seda fría sobre su piel. Pasó a la otra tetilla y le dió el mismo tratamiento.</p><p>Las caderas de Will se levantaban de la cama inconcientemente ante tanto placer. Luego la lengua bajó hasta su miembro y se enrolló en él.</p><p>Will gritó un poco.</p><p>-"AHhhh..."</p><p>Mientras lo penetraba , Hannibal lo estaba masturbando con su lengua!. Que bajaba y subía delicadamente por el miembro del humano. Will sintió el familiar nudo inflarse dentro de su cuerpo y suspiró ante la esperada sensación que le daría la cálida sustancia llenabll su interior. Solo la imagen mental sumado a la lengua del monstruo lo hizo terminar nuevamente.</p><p>Cuando el orgasmo llegó a su fin la lengua abandono su miembro y Will sintió como lo levantaba nuevamente de la cama el outsider para abrazarlo y colocarlo dobre sus fuertes muslos, mientras lo penetraba en cortas y rápidas embestidas. </p><p>La sensación cálida de la semilla ajena llenando sus paredes internas le hizo sentir lleno de calma y seguridad.</p><p> A este punto Will pensaba, en intermitentes y cortos momentos de conciencia, que  la nebulosa en su mente y la sensación de calma era parte esencial del ritual para calmar a la contraparte humana.</p><p>Cuando hubo descargado la última gota dentro del cuerpo del humano, Hannibal los giró y descanso su espalda contra el espaldar de la cama mientras Will descansaba en sus brazos. Aún  estaban unidos por su nudo, que mantendría su semilla dentro de él por la corta hora que le quedaba a la noche.</p><p>Una de sus garras acariciaba  la mandibula y sienes de Will, mientras éste dormia. Bajaba por su torso hasta el vientre donde dibujaba círculos con las yemas de sus dedos. </p><p>Ahí dentro había sembrado una semilla de esperanza más para la supervivencia de su especie. Implantado la mezcla de su semilla con la del humano. En 4 meses tendría en sus brazos el fruto de su unión. Gracias a la compatibilidad de sus ADN el semen del alien había cambiado temporalmente, el cuerpo del hombre para recibir y dar a luz vida.</p><p>Empezó a ronronear pensando en como cambiaría el cuerpo de Will durante ese tiempo para que finalmente ,en el dia esperado, se expandiría sin dificultad la entrada del joven para darle paso al nuevo ser en unos meses.</p><p> <br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Will despertó después de 7 horas. El aroma de un desayuno calórico llenó su nariz y le hizo gemir de placer, mientras se estiraba en la cama.</p><p>Abrió los ojos y vió que su hogar estaba intacto. Algunos perros dormían en sus camas y otros jugaban en la alfombra. La chimenea estaba encendida. Todo estababa inmaculadamente limpio incluido el mismo .El olor a bacon y huevos llegaba desde la cocina dándole hambre.</p><p>Miró hacia la ventana, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Las sabanas no eran las suyas. Eran nuevas de una tela suave y fresca al tacto. </p><p>Hannibal debía estar en la cocina. Will se preguntó si tendría el mismo aspecto de anoche o si sería un humano en su exterior nuevamente.</p><p>-"Oh!".</p><p>Un pensamiento ajeno cruzo por su mente. Era como si sintiera una emoción de.. amor.. llenándolo.. reconocimiento..alguien que lo llamaba.<br/>
Hannibal estaba a su lado en un segundo. Lo bbes tiernamente por unis segundos. Sus facciones humanas iluminándose con una sonrisa justo antes de capturar sus labios otra vez. Will se se sintio en calma, pero tenía preguntas.</p><p>-"Will...".<br/>
-"Hannibal?... que vinieron a hacer aquí?. Por qué están procreando con nosostros.?"</p><p>Hannibal tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas sin cortar el contacto visual.</p><p>-"Para sobrevivir a la extinción.. Soulmates ya no nacían y no nos reproducimos si no es con nuestro soulmate. Luego un milagro ocurrió... Los escuchamos... Descubrimos que somos compatibles espiritual y físicamente con ustedes... Escuché tu voz a traves del espacio..cada uno de nosostros escuchó su propia persona..Ustedes nos han salvado..Ahora les ayudaremos a salvar su mundo.."</p><p>Se abrazaron tiernamente. Will sonrió en el pecho de Hannibal . Su vida había dado un vuelco en solo unos meses, y no se arrepentía. Todo estaría bien. Lo supo desde que escuchó la voz de Hannibal en su mente por primera vez. La conexión entre ambos formandose con el sonido del riachuelo donde solía ir a pescar y encontrar la paz.</p><p> </p><p>                                           FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>